A current approach to authenticating individuals to electronic services over remote channels utilizes the equivalent of what is commonly known as the password portion of a login password that changes for every access. This approach is known as a one-time password (OTP) solution. Current attempts to employ OTP solutions on mobile platforms, such as mobile phones, PDA's and the like are plagued by inherent weaknesses to the operating environment. For example, currently offered OTP solutions enable unauthorized persons to download viruses, spyware, etc. to mobile platforms that potentially compromise the secrets that are utilized within the OTP in much the same way as they do on personal computers. There is a present need for an OTP solution that overcomes such weaknesses.